


Soul Mark

by ElementalDragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalDragon/pseuds/ElementalDragon
Summary: Artemis has gone years with clear un-touched skin until now.





	1. Chapter 1

Artemis didn’t like this not one bit, lately she had had her left forearm covered in bad sketches of fish, dots of paint, and words wrote to sloppy for her to read, and they were all in blue, blue marker, blue paint, and blue pen. This was annoying her she was supposed to be a maiden goddess, leader of the hunt, a woman who went years with flawless skin not a mark to be found, but yet here she is trying to read one of the sloppily written notes on her arm, that seemed to start with a P. “Milady are you alright?” Artemis looked up from her arm to see Zoë standing in the doorway gaze locked on her blue covered arm, “Milady is this new?” Zoë asked walking over to Artemis carefully skimming over her arm, “Yes Zoë it is very new” Artemis stated looking back at her lieutenant, “Well they very much like coloring on their left arm don’t they” Zoë said, “They?” Artemis asked not sure what Zoë meant “Well they could be female or male we won’t know untill you meet them” Artemis nodded slightly understanding her reason well. “But I have a question, why is it all blue?” Artemis looked at her arm for a bit before saying her answer “I have no fucking clue”.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy loved to color himself blue with little fishes all over, but his mom never let him wright on more than his left forearm, He even practiced writing his full name on it.  
“Percy come on were going to the park” Percy jumped up and ran out of his room to the front entrance hall where he slipped on his Velcro, light up Spiderman sneakers and his blue parka.  
“Percy are you ready?” Percy glanced at his mom -Sally Jackson- who was staring at his feet, Percy looked down as well trying to figure out what he did wrong, but of course his shoes on the wrong feet, quickly he bent down and switched them, wanting to get to the park as quickly as possible.  
“Let’s go mama, let’s go” Percy urged as best as a four-year-old could,  
“alright, alright then let’s go” when his mother opened the door Percy practically ran out of the apartment building dragging his poor mother behind him.  
“Percy Slow down it’s not like we have anything to do afterwards” Sally laughed as she reached down and picked up her son sitting him on her hip. As they walked Percy didn’t seem to calm down all he wanted was to get out of his mother’s arms and run to the park just to get their quicker.  
Once they reached the park, Percy slipped out of his mother’s arms and took off running around, up and down the slides until he spotted a squirrel and started chasing it around the park, until he stopped and looked around, only to find that he was lost in a very thick wooden area,  
“Mama? Mama where you go?” He called cupping his small hands around his mouth trying to make his voice louder, he looked around scared trying to figure out where he had gone but he had no clue where he was. Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared on his left side before disappearing into the darkness the tree tops create by blocking out the sun.  
“Boy, what are you doing here?” Percy jumped at the sound of the new voice from behind him,  
He didn’t want to cry but the tears just fell down his cheeks,  
“I’m lost” He fessed up before fulling taking in the girls that stood in a large group behind him. All of them whore silver and carried bows with them along with a few wolves that followed alongside them, one girl had a silver band around her head and another looked like the leader, she had long auburn hair and silver eyes almost like the full moon.  
“Girls go finish the hunt I’ll take him back to his mother” The leader stated to the others who just nodded and took off back into the woods,  
“What is your name boy?” the lady asked kneeling down to his height.  
“Percy, what’s yours?” He asked quietly looking down at his shoes trying to avoid the piercing silver orbs she had for eyes.  
“My name is Artemis, now do you know where your mommy is?” Artemis asked,  
“The Park” was all Percy replied with before Artemis stood up and took his hand in hers and walked back towards the park where his mother was searching for him,  
“Mama!” Percy squealed pulling his hand out of Artemis and ran to Sally and jumping into her arms, hugging her as if his life depended on it,  
“Percy, where were you? I was worried” Sally asked kissing her son on the cheeks,  
“I got lost and Artemis brought me back” he proclaimed happily to his mother who looked up to the edge of the woods where the Goddess stood,  
“Thank you, Lady Artemis” Sally said whispering the last part so that no one else heard,  
“Of course,” Was all Artemis said before she disappearing back into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about twelve years since that day in the forest and Percy was now sixteen, he now knew that he was the son of Poseidon, he had a very sweet and caring half-brother named Tyson and a very, very rude and disrespectful half-brother named Triton. Yeah, screw him. Currently, though Percy was 16 and just finished a war, and now he was standing in the throne room of Olympus waiting for Zeus to finish his ‘oh so lovely speech’ note the sarcasm they had all been sitting/standing there for almost fifteen minutes waiting for him to finish it.  
“you godhood” Percy snapped back to the real world, and looked around everyone was looking at him, him for god’s sake could someone  
please look somewhere else? He thought before opening his mouth to talk,  
“Sorry I wasn’t listening to half of that could you repeat?” Percy asked, many people groaned the hunters huffed out something about males being dumb, only Artemis was staring straight at him with a small smile on her face.  
“Percy Jackson, son of my brother we offer you godhood, I state again” Zeus muttered the last part,  
“Oh um-“ he glanced around at everyone for a good solid two minutes, “-Sure why not?” some gods smirk, other gods played it cool, Aphrodite was jumping around on the sidelines about his love life (A/N: -_- Really Aph?), campers looked disappointed, hunters where still muttering about males, and Artemis just smiled a bit more.  
“Good now everyone leaves we so you don’t turn into a pile of ashes” Athena stated before flashing all the demigods, and hunters back to camp.  
“Now let’s start” before Percy could ask he felt like he was on fire and it was not a fun feeling, he fell to his knees like he was about to pray and leaned back panting a light layer of sweat coated his face.  
“It is done” when Percy could finally feel his teeth again he shakily stood up, once he was standing a flash filled the room and the fates were standing in the middle right in front of Percy’s face, causing him to jump back a few feet,  
“Good gods what’s the big idea?” Percy asked recovering from shock,  
“We announce you Perseus god of tides, bravery, hero’s, and soul mates” the first few where expected but the last one made all the god's mouths hit the floor, Soulmates were rare and according to ancient laws they had to be protected and excepted.  
“Wait let’s see who is his soul mate, surely the god of soul mates surely he must have one himself” Athena stated after she came out of shock.  
“let’s vote” Zeus thundered “All in favor of finding-“  
“Zeus, you may wish to know that it’s a goddess” The fates stated before flashing away.  
“Okay then let’s just see who it is” Zeus stated before his eyes widened a little “Who has a pen?” He asked looking around before everyone turned to Athena,  
“Here,” she huffed pulling a pen out of her pocket and handed it to Percy,  
“A simple, x, on your hand should suffice” Percy nodded and took the pen quickly doing a large x on his palm,  
“All goddesses put your hands up” Poseidon stated really wanting to know who was going to be his daughter in law, every one of them put their hands up, Artemis hesitated slightly, glancing between her hand and Percy before she held them up, needless to say, the council had mixed reactions while some had their jaws on the ground others played it cool, Aphrodite was shrieking on how cute it was, and Percy promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

“-ercy, Percy, Percy wakes up” Percy slowly blinked his eyes open but immediately closed them due to the bright yellow light,  
“Tell Apollo to stop smiling” he groaned and surprisingly got a small giggle from his left, slowly Percy braced himself for the light and opened his eyes,  
“Artemis?” he blinked in surprise at the goddess that sat on a small fold up a chair next to him, he silently debated whether he should tell her about the dream/nightmare he just had.  
“Artemis, I just had the weirdest dream-“ Artemis cut Percy off before he could finish,  
“That you became a god and I was your soul mate?” she questioned,  
“Yeah how did-“ he eyed the smirking goddess before him and slowly came to relies something “-it was real wasn’t it?” he asked, Artemis just nodded.  
“Gods damn it, not that its bad to be your soulmate at all just not something-“ She cut me off,

“No, I know what you mean, its okay” Artemis knew this was shocking to him, it was shocking to her as well. This was a bond no one could do anything about, a bond that cannot be fought against, a bond that keeps both of them linked. When she was little sure it was something she thought about, but before the blue started to appear she had no use for those thoughts,  
“Hey, Percy?” Artemis sad grabbing the boys attention,  
“Yeah?” He asked  
“When you where younger do you know what you put me through?” she asked even though she was pretty sure he wouldn’t remember,  
“Wait what did I do?” he asked nervously not entirely sure what he had done,  
“Well, when you were younger my arms were almost completely dyed blue, with drawings and letters, everything” Percy turned red as Artemis laughed at his younger selfs actions.  
“So sorry, but wait wasn’t that hard to hide?” he asked because it seemed like no one knew about her having a soul mate till the x, on the hand thing.  
“Only Zoë knew, she helped me hide it for the longest time until you stopped drawing all over” Percy nodded Zoë was the kind of person to do that, wasn’t she? Both of them turned to the door as Apollo walked in, and strolled over to them.  
“Hey peeps, Zeus wants to consult with you two about the wedding” Percy and Artemis both made faces of confusion,  
“what wedding?’ Percy asked last he checked he never agreed to a wedding, at least not yet anyway.  
“Well you and Artys of course, I mean soul mates need to be married at some point, so let's get it over with” Apollo just shrugged like it was an everyday thing.  
“Stop calling me Arty” Artemis growled standing up and stocking over her to brother,  
“Okay, okay, now father wants to see you two now,” Apollo said with his hands raised in defense and taking a few steps away from his sister. Percy hopped out of the bed he was in and walked over to the twins.  
“Come on Artemis lets go before drama king has a hissy fit” all three of them laughed before Percy and Artemis left Apollos palace hand in hand.


End file.
